Truth Or Dare
by dracorox225
Summary: I dont have a disclaimer on each chapter so I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Ok, Artemis and the gang get dragged into a game of truth or dare, they sleep over, Artemis in a dress, chaos ensues. So,hope you like it. R&R, HollyxArty
1. Of Exploding Water Features

Artemis was reclining in his leather armchair, laptop on his lap, when he heard a faint giggle coming from the adjacent room. He was in one of the four parlors, and Butler's room was next door. He disregarded the sound. Butler's probably reading another of those cheesy romance novels he so adores, Artemis thought. He scolded himself for being so easily distracted.

This was an important code sequence. If one figure was off, even by a fraction of a percentage, the entire experiment would blow up in his face. He was attempting to alter the speed of sound in an enclosed area. If done correctly, he could converse openly with any person in the vicinity, and only said person would be able to hear him.

The giggle came again, this time louder. Artemis massaged his temples. The distraction was giving him a headache. The code scrolling across his screen was complicated enough as it was. The giggle sounded again, this time seemingly right in front of him. Suddenly, a shimmer appeared in the air. He realized what was about to happen a second before it did, and quietly stood up, laptop under his arm. As predicted, a disgruntled Holly crashed into the chair where he had been sitting a moment before. He yawned for effect.

"Hello, Holly," Artemis said coolly.

"Hey, Mud Boy," she replied.

"Crude as ever I see. I believe you wish to tell me something? No one crashes into my study just to spend time with me these days."

"Yeah, since you asked, I have a message from Foaly. He wants to know if it's okay to-"

Just then, the fountain outside his window shot fifty feet into the air, only to land in the rhododendrons. Moments later, it was followed by a shining metal pod shaped like an egg. The pod maneuvered around the shattered fountain and landed smoothly on the lawn. By that time, Butler was already there, Sig-Sauer in hand. Foaly stepped out of the metal egg.

"Sorry 'bout the fountain there, mud boy. Rouge magma flare," whinnied Foaly.

Artemis sighed. What would he tell Mother?

"Guess what?" Foaly spouted. "I get a vacation! And today, I'm going to come have fun at your place! Got any carrots? Everybody's coming! We've got Root, and Trouble, and Grub, and-"

Wit a sneer on his face, Artemis drawled, "Oh, come in, Foaly. You're all invited into my manor to wreak whatever havoc you may bring. Be my guest." "My pleasure. Anyways, we're gonna have a blast! Guess what we have planed!"

"Who says I want to know?"

"We are going to play truth-or-dare!" he stomped his hoof for emphasis. Artemis stared.

A/N How'd you like it? This is my 2'nd fic, my first was a Harry Potter one though. More chapters to come! Please review, no flames plz! Btw, no original characters, EVER. I promise. So, this may be a little OOC, but forgive me! It's only my second attempt!


	2. Poloroids

After half an hour (and much complaining from Artemis), Holly, Foaly, Root, Butler, and Juliet were sitting in a circle, an empty bottle in the center.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know how to play?" asked Foaly. No one answered.

"OK, the punishment if you refuse to do the dare or tell the truth is…err… I get to record you singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. And I'll play it at the LEP reunion next week! Since this whole game was my idea, I'm going to spin the bottle first," Foaly said.

He spun the bottle so hard, it took a full minute to stop. It landed on Juliet. "OK, truth or dare?" asked Foaly.

"Dare," Juliet smirked.

"I dare you to…sit on Root's lap until your turn is over!" As expected, Commander Root's face turned beet red.

"This is against the rules! That would be- err- that would be daring both of us!" Root spat.

"OK," said Foaly, grinning, "we'll vote on it. Everyone who agrees with Root say 'Aye.'"

No one moved. Root's face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. Juliet stood up, grinning devilishly. She sat down on top of Root, nearly crushing him. Everyone burst out laughing. It even produced a small chuckle from Artemis. Holly took a Polaroid.

Juliet giggled and spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Artemis. _Oh dear_, he thought.

"Hmm.. I dare you to switch clothes with Holly!"

"That's preposterous!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Nope. Do it, or sing," she giggled. Artemis could not sing. That was a fact.

He sighed and led Holly to his bedroom. The worst part was, Holly had picked today, of all days, to wear a dress. It was red, and had flowers on it. Pink flowers.

"Um, OK Holly, we'll both take off our clothes. I'll slip mine out of the bathroom door, and you can , err , slip yours in." He smiled nervously, and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, and passed his suit out to Holly. Moments later, he was in Holly's dress. It was too small to zip up in the back, so he just left it. It only came down to his thighs. It had come down to Holly's ankles. He stepped out shyly, only to find Holly was still struggling to get into his clothes.

He walked up behind her. "Hold still," he commanded, always the control freak. Artemis buttoned up his white shirt, and slid Holly's arms into the sleeves of his jacket. Holly turned around to see Artemis in her dress, pale limbs hanging out of the straps limply. She couldn't stifle a laugh. She took another Polaroid. Artemis attempted to snatch it out of her hand, but she held it just out of reach. The pair walked slowly to the living room. They were greeted by a chorus of laughter. Both of them blushed vividly. This only aroused more laughter from the audience. They quietly sat down. Holly noticed that Juliet had gotten off of Root's lap. Artemis spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Butler.

"Truth or dare?" smirked Artemis.

"Truth," replied Butler. 

Artemis smiled. (Yes, he smiled. Don't act so surprised.) "Fine. If you had to be a girl or a goldfish, which would you choose?"

"That's a stupid question…" grunted Butler.

"Ahh, it may be, but you have to answer it anyways."

"A girl." He grunted, barely audibly. This got another cheer from the crowd. Butler spun the bottle. It turned to face Foaly.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Butler.

"Dare," whinnied Foaly.

"I dare you to trot around Fowl manor with someone riding on your back. You can choose who." Root laughed out loud.

Foaly motioned for Holly to climb on his back. Butler helped her up. Everyone watched Foaly gallop around the house, rotating windows in order to get a good view. Root took a Polaroid and gave it to Holly.

When Foaly spun once again, it landed on Root. He chose truth.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" asked Foaly.

"RIGHT NOW PONY BOY!" bellowed Root. Foaly sighed. Root spun the bottle for the last time that night. It was Holly's turn. Juliet whispered something to Root.

"I dare you to kiss Artemis." Holly stared back and tried to look horrified. She had hoped this would happen. She had innocently mentioned her crush to Juliet before the game. She pretended to consider it for a moment, and then leaned in to gently brush her lips against Artemis's. He was caught entirety off guard. He had thought that Holly would surely decline the dare. They stayed like that for several moments. Foaly took a Polaroid and gave it to Holly. Artemis pulled away. He just stared at her for a few seconds, then he sat down cross-legged with the rest of the group, blushing under the cover of the raven hair hanging down in front of his face. Everyone giggled, except of course Artemis and Holly. Artemis sulked and Holly pretended to be embarrassed, but inside she was roaring in triumph.

**A/N how did you like it? R and R plz, no flames ect. I've been meaning to write this for awhile now, but I finally got around to it! next chappy will be up soon!**


	3. Goodnight, Holly

Foaly was grinning once again. Not a good sign. "Hey everybody, who wants to sleep over at Arty's house?" He exclaimed. Artemis groaned loudly. A chorus of agreement reverberated through the room.

"This is not necessary. You have already forced me to play truth or dare, you will not make me accommodate you for the entire night. Leave immediately, or I'm calling the police."

" What are you gonna say? Fairies invaded your house and forced you to have a sleepover?" said Foaly. Artemis fell silent. "Good, because I brought sleeping bags for all of us!" With that Foaly left the room in search of the sleeping bags. A few moments later he came back, empty handed. "Sorry, guys, I left them back in Haven. It's OK though, you can all sleep in here." He gestured to the five couches in the gigantic living room. Artemis suggested that they used the guest bedrooms, but Foaly would hear nothing of it. He said that is was against the rules, which ironically, he had made up.

"Excuse me, Foaly, but there are five couches, and six of us. Therefore, one of us will have to sleep on the floor. Any volunteers?" Artemis asked.

"Or," said Foaly, "Two of us will have to sleep on the same couch." He shot a sideways glance at Holly.

"For the good of the sleepover," Holly announced heroically, "I'll sleep on the same couch as Someone. Any volunteers?" Root was about to raise his hand, but he caught himself just in time. He was the only one.

"OK," said Holly, "I'll choose, Artemis!"

"That's unfair! Why not Juliet! She's a girl! I demand a vote! All who agrees with me?"

"Aye!" said Butler. He was the only one to make a sound. Artemis dejectedly climbed onto the couch. Holly sat on his stomach and began bouncing.

"Oof." Artemis grunted every time she landed. This was going to be a long night. While everyone else was chattering, Artemis tried to fall asleep. He couldn't help but overhear Foaly and Juliet giggling over the snapshot of him in a dress. He realized that he was still wearing it. Artemis pushed Holly off and led her back to his room.

"Holly, I need my clothes back."

"Oh, sure. Sorry about that. Umm, Artemis, do you have any pajamas I can wear?"

"Sure, let me look." He dug through his closet until he found a pair of black silk pajamas. They were actually a pair that his mother had gotten for one of the twins, but it somehow ended up in his closet. It would be a little tight on Holly, but close enough. He handed her the Pajamas, and pulled out his pair. He silently walked into the bathroom, and emerged moments later in his nightclothes. Holly was sitting on his bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She grabbed his hand a little too firmly and led him back to the living room.

Artemis woke up in the middle of the night. He felt a weight of some sort on his chest, restricting his breathing. He placed his hand gingerly on the object, only to find it moving gently up and down. He rolled Holly off of him, and lifted her eyelid. The eye was moving from side to side. She was dreaming. He placed his hand on her shoulder and fell back to sleep. He woke up again about two hours later to find that Holly was once again on his chest, and she was muttering something about goldfish. Artemis tried to lift her off again, but her arms slid around his neck, and he couldn't get her to let go. He sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Foaly insisted on showers. Artemis had four bath tubs, two hot tubs, and a pool, but only one shower. No one wanted to go swimming, so they ended up lined up outside the bathroom, waiting for Foaly to finish using his hoof moisturizer. Artemis was last in line to use his own shower. After Foaly came out, Root butted in front of Holly, and took his shower. Next it was Holly's turn, then Butler, then Juliet, and finally, Artemis. Artemis stepped into the shower. The others had used up the hot water. He let the Luke-warm water beat down on his forehead. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself. Holly was standing in front of him, staring. She took a Polaroid. Artemis quickly got dressed and attempted to shoe everyone out of his house. Root left, Foaly cantered out the door, Butler and Juliet went back to their rooms, but Holly lingered.

"A-Artemis, would you like to c-come over to my h-house?" Holly stuttered. Her face was hopeful.

"Alright, but-" With that Holly hooked him onto her Moonbelt, and Artemis grabbed his laptop. Holly snatched it away and threw it in the general direction of the living room. Luckily, it landed on a couch. Both flew off over the town, ignoring the bewildered people watching a fairy and a human flying overhead. Artemis felt the wind in his hair, and the sweet rush of happiness he got from flying without cam-foil. They flew just low enough for Artemis to be able to breath, although he didn't much. Abruptly, the clip holding him to the Moonbelt came loose, and he grabbed onto Holly. She laughed at his horrified look, though the sound was carried away in the wind. Artemis felt her soft hands guide his back to the clip, and left him to refasten it.


	4. For all you AH fans

**A/N Ok, major HxA here, so if you don't like it, don't read it, don't just flame me.**

After fifteen minutes or flying and riding in the chutes (which is very easy going DOWN), the pair had arrived at Holly's house. The first thing Artemis noticed about it was that it was small. Not small as in small square footage, but it was built for a three foot tall fairy, not a human. Artemis didn't mind. They sat on the couch, Holly drinking coffee, Artemis drinking tea. Holly was very jittery. All she could think about was making out with Artemis. Not that she had her hopes up. Holly was eighty, but a fairy year was the same as a human season, so in human years, she was twenty. _Four years older than Artemis. _

Artemis on the other hand, was pondering the look of lust on Holly's face. Her eyes were full of juvenile longing. She looked at him like he was a pair of shoes that she desperately wanted.

Another problem was the height difference. That was obvious. But it could be worked out. She could get surgery. Something. But worst of all, was that they were an entirely different species. Holly sighed. _What was human reproduction like?_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking about it. Holly's face grew warm, but her palms were sweating_. He looked SO hot in a dress_. She almost slapped herself across the face.

Artemis was still staring at her. She stared back. He averted his eyes. Holly noticed his tea was empty. This was her chance.

"Would you like something to drink? Champaign?"

"Holly, you know I'm a minor."

"Yes, but you've had it before. I recall seeing you drunk once. It was hilarious. You were prancing around in a skirt, and only after two glasses! It doesn't take much to get you drunk." Artemis sighed and nodded his head. Holly disappeared into the kitchen. He sat there wondering about Holly. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was in love. Holly reappeared moments later, with two glassed of Champaign in her hands. Artemis took one and sipped it. he immediately took another sip, then a large gulp. He drained the rest of the glass. After he drank two more glasses, and stole one from Holly, Artemis was thoroughly drunk. He only stopped when Holly had told him the bottle was empty.

Now was the time to act. Holly was about to grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless, but Artemis beat her to it. Their lips crashed together. Holly was pushed down onto the couch, being kissed all the while. Only when she pushed him off was she able to breathe. They kissed again, this time more gently. He slid his hands up her shirt, only to find he LEP jumper under it. He gave up, being to drunk to operate a zipper. He was satisfied just kissing her for now.

_Finally!_ She thought as she felt him slide his hands up her shirt. He stopped when he reached her zipper. He withdrew his hands, much to her displeasure. She attempted to unbutton his shirt, but she too failed. _Oh well. _She sighed and deepened the kiss.

**A/N Ok, yeah, lots of ArtyxHolly there. As usual, no flames, I'd love reviews, and if you have any ideas for the story, tell me and I'll try to work them in. **


	5. Condoms?

A/N Special thanks to Hollyluvzarty( I hope that's spelled right) For all of the wonderful reviews!

Artemis was shaken. Although drunk, he could still remember the events of the previous night oh-so-clearly. They hadn't gotten past kissing, but what about tonight? What about their date? And how would the other fairies take it? Could humans Ahem reproduce with fairies? For once, he had no idea.

Artemis was sitting on his bed, waiting to hear the doorbell ring. It was eight o'clock at night. He was dressed in an even nicer suit than usual, and his hair was neatly combed back. Despite his professional appearance, his emotions were in turmoil. Part of him wanted to tell Holly that it just wouldn't work out in the end, the other part wanted to make out with her as soon as she rang the doorbell. And yet another part – the logical part- wanted first, to find out if humans and fairies were compatible. He obeyed this part.

"Hello, Foaly lower elements police, how may I help you, and how do you know my number instead of the F-ing secretary's?" ( keep this rated T, people) came the voice on the other end of the line.

"This is Artemis Fowl. I need to ask you a question." Artemis explained his question to Foaly, who was laughing half the time.

"What kind of Fairy are we talking about here? Could it be a certain **elf**?"

"Hypothetically, yes" Artemis said, gritting his teeth.

"Ha. Well, it can be done, if you don't mind the height difference. You probably wouldn't be able to have kids though, and if you did, there'd most certainly be some kind of birth defect." Foaly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks." Artemis hung up, fuming, but there was some good news, at least. Moments later, the doorbell rang, signaling Holly's arrival. Artemis walked downstairs, and greeted her curtly. He explained everything that Foaly had told him. He was again hooked onto the Moonbelt, and flown off.

Holly offered him more Champaign, but he declined. They just sat there talking. Artemis noticed that she wasn't wearing her uniform under her t-shirt and shorts. They talked about pointless things like programming software, hobos, and virtual iguanas. Eventualy they got around to the subject of romance novels, and Artemis explained that the most clichéd ahem techniques were usually the most effective. To prove his point, Artemis leaned in, and nipped Holly's ear. In seconds they were on the couch, lips crashing together. This time, Artemis didn't have to deal with a zipper. He slipped the shirt up over her head, only to find that beneath, her chest was bare. _Has she been expecting this? _He thought to himself. Holly slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and her hand guided his to the button on her shorts. For a moment, he paused, wondering if this was the right thing to do, but he shoved the logical thoughts to the back of his mind, and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Holly woke up the next morning to find her clothes lying on the floor, and Artemis gone. She recalled the previous night, living in the ecstasy for just one more moment. She pulled on her LEP uniform. Time for another day of work.

Butler was grocery shopping. He pushed this cart through the isles. The first thing on the list, shampoo. He scanned through it. His jaw dropped when he saw the last item scrawled in Artemis's neat handwriting. _Condoms. _

A/N Thanks for reading, plz R&R, no flames! Ok, so now I have writers block, and I need ideas. The only one I will not consider is Holly getting pregnant. Other than that, feel free to help out!


	6. Garlic

Clean. It came out clean. Artemis was so relieved, in the spur of the moment, he had forgotten the condoms. If he became a father… he shuttered. Butler had confronted him about the grocery list. He had simply told him that they were for a project. He said that he was trying to make a super-condom that would last for a year or some such nonsense. Holly was pleased as well, especially when he invited her to Fowl manor the night after next.

Butler seemed to sense that something wasn't right. Artemis knew that if he wanted to continue his relationship, he would have to admit to it sooner or later. This worried him, seeing that Juliet had had a minor crush on him for years.

He sat down on the leather sofa and, once again, waited for Holly's arrival. Dinner had been prepared, and he had sent Butler and Juliet on a series of unimportant errands. His mother was at the spa, and his father was in France on a business trip. He had been gone for days. So, Artemis was alone in the manor, at least until Holly arrived

The doorbell never rang. He sat in the foyer, facing the door, and waiting for hours, and it never rang. He never even sensed her presence. Soft hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"That is so clichéd."

" Clichéd techniques are usually effective," she quoted.

"We must eat first Holly, don't you have any manners?" he smirked.

"Do you have any garlic?" (1)

"Of course. We're having garlic pasta tonight."

"Then I can wait."

The pair sat down at the dining table. Holly nibbled away at her pasta. Half way through dinner, Artemis poured each of them a glass of Champaign. He drained his, and was about to reach for more when Holly grabbed his hand. "You're better when you're not drunk," she said. Artemis drank her untouched glass instead.

A/N 

**It is a well-known rumor that garlic makes men horny. **

**Plz R&R, no flames. Suggestions are welcome, but Holly is NOT getting pregnant, so plz don't post that. Also the whole Butler confronting arty thing was my idea originaly, but after I wrote it, I read the same thing in hollyluvsarty's review and I cracked up laughing. I also fixed some errors in chapter 5, thanks for pointing that out. anyways, thanks to hollyluvsarty for all the help and great ideas.**


	7. In Which Holly Hides Behind a Couch

Holly dragged Artemis to the nearest soft surface, which happened to be the couch. She pushed him down once again. Both of them were totally naked, writhing as one, when Artemis heard the doorbell chime. He had just pulled his pants on when Juliet burst in, a shopping bag in either hand. Holly was hiding behind the couch.

" **Why **are you half naked Artemis?" She said with a giggle. Artemis attempted to form a plausible explanation, but failed. Juliet stared wide eyed, taking in every square inch of his torso while he pulled on his shirt. It was then that Juliet noticed the other clothes strewn across the floor.

"**Arty! **Do you have a **Girlfriend**?" Juliet burst into a fit of giggles. Butler surveyed the room. Then, he reached behind the couch and pulled out a naked, squirming Holly. Her face was flushed. Butler's face, on the other hand, was starch white. Juliet was on the floor laughing, and Artemis was cowering behind the sofa. Butler dropped Holly on the couch, and dragged Juliet upstairs. Artemis was about to push Holly out the door, but she got a hold of him first. She dragged him upstairs as well. Artemis couldn't help but notice that she was still naked. Once they got to his room, she threw a condom at Artemis, and lay down on his bed.

" Holly, we can't. OK? I'm sorry, but-" He was unceremoniously unclothed and forced down on the bed. Artemis sighed.

Juliet and Butler were in the upstairs parlor, when they heard a low moan coming from two rooms over. Butler was about to go check it out, when Juliet grabbed his hand.

"No, Butler, he's not in **trouble**. He's …" She trailed off, but her meaning was well understood. Butler blushed, not a common sight.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but I was a little pressed for time. I'll try to update again today, but I can't make any promises. R&R, no flames, ideas welcome, Holly ISN"T getting pregnant, so don't bother suggesting that please.**


	8. Crappy Fast Food

Butler sat on the couch, flipping through _Destruction: How To Blow Things Up._ He had confronted Artemis about his relationship, and this time he had no excuses. Artemis had just blushed and explained the situation. Butler had to literally drag Juliet away from the door. Three times. Artemis had left shortly after. It occurred to Butler that he was supposed to be with his charge at all times, but then again, Holly was taking care of him no doubt. So, here he was, reading some stupid book with a long title.

Holly and Artemis were sitting in the dining area of some sort. It had a cheesy, fast-food type feel. Artemis was sipping at his **Hot Water **_**Now With Sugar**_!. He wasn't sure if Holly was totally sane at the moment. Neither was Holly, for that matter. They didn't talk, they just sat there, waiting for the cell-phone to ring. After twenty minutes, it rang.

"Hello, This is Artemis Fowl. Speaking?"

"Hello son." Came the distorted voice of his father.

"Oh, hello father. Where are you?"

"The Manor. I just got back half an hour ago, and you weren't home."

"Yes, I am at the bank."

"Without Butler?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly safe. He seemed like he needed a break." A torrent of reprimands spewed out of the phone. Artemis clicked it off.

"I've got to go Holly. I'm sorry… look, I'm not sure if I can meet with you.. anytime soon. Now that my father is back, I will be supervised at all times. Not by **him** of course, but by Butler, being bossed around by him. Anyways, the point is, you can't just come over whenever you want. I…" He trailed off. Holly knew what this meant. Cross species relationships never worked out. "That doesn't mean I won't be seeing you, just… not as frequently." He gave her a peck on the cheek, and left. Just like that. She sighed. Holly knew that he would come back to her, but that this wouldn't work out in the long run. Would she ever get married? Probably not, she answered herself. Definitely not to a mud boy. She tipped the waiter (Who had left the building after taking their order) and left.

A/N Ok, yeah, that was suckey, I know, but I have writer's block, and I REALLY don't know how to end this, so, unless given a better idea, don't expect updates here. I'll be working on other stories, maybe I'll write a sequel to this one. Maybe not. Also, in response to a review: Root is alive because it is a little hard to play truth or dare when you're dead. Artemis isn't necessarily 16, seeing as I never specified his age in this story. If you want him to be 16, fine. If not, that's nice, but the age isn't THAT important to the story. I appreciate all of the reviews, thanks for reading.


End file.
